Chatrunde/Zusammenfassungen/22.04.2016
Das Thema dieser Sprechstunde war das Navigieren durch Wikis. *Moderation & Zusammenfassung: SpacePucky Wiki-navigation Auf der Seite MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation kann man als Admin die Navigation in seinem Wiki ändern. Also das Menü, das neben dem Logo des Wikis zu sehen ist. In der Navigation sollte vor allem das Thema das Wikis klar werden. In einem Wiki über eine Buch-Reihe sollten also nach Möglichkeit alle Bücher aufgelistet sein. Außerdem kann man z.B. den Autor und die Hauptcharaktere nennen. Der Leser soll also schnell einen Überblick über die wichtigsten Seiten bekommen. Besonders sollte man bedenken, dass sich besonders neue Benutzer erstmal einen Überblick verschaffen wollen, daher sollte man diese auf keinen Fall vergessen. Es bietet sich außerdem an, „Verteilerseiten“, z.B. Kategorieseiten oder Begriffsklärungen, in der Navigation zu verlinken. Allerdings am besten an „oberer Position“. Das heißt, dass man z.B. eine Kategorie:Charaktere verlinkt und darunter die wichtigsten Charaktere. Gut zu sehen ist dies im Die Auserwählten Wiki, wo als oberstes die Kategorie:Charaktere ist und darunter einige Organisationen und Angehörige dieser. Besonders für neue Leser und potenzielle Autoren ist auch ein Abschnitt (bzw. Tab) für Seiten für die Community und Hilfen gut, um schnell an Hilfe zu kommen oder Kontakt zu einem Admin herzustellen. Man kann dort auch z.B. eine Übersichtsseite über alle Kategorien oder eine Seite mit Einsteigertipps verlinken. Wenn man will, kann man mithilfe eines Skripts weitere Unterpunkte (also Ebenen) zur Wiki-Navigation hinzufügen: ExtendedNavigation Skript. Man sollte sich aber vorher überlegen, ob es für einen Leser nicht irgendwann zu unübersichtlich wird! Mit CSS kann man auch das Aussehen der Wiki-Navigation anpassen und es für seine Bedürfnisse verbessern. ; Weitere Beispiele für Navigationen: *DC Cinematic Universe Wiki *Clash of Clans Wiki *Disney Wiki ; Hinweis: :Wie immer gilt: Es gibt keinen richtigen Weg bei der Navigation. Man sollte sich überlegen, was besonders neue Leser interessiert und was für sie wichtig sein könnte und danach die Navigation einrichten. Es kommt außerdem sehr auf das Thema des Wikis an. Navigations-Boxen Navigations-Boxen sind oft Kästen am Ende einer Seite, in denen man weitere Seiten z.B. zu einem Thema oder einer Reihe findet. Auch in den Zusammenfassungen findet man eine solche Vorlage am Ende der Seite. Auf beispielsweise einer Seite zu einem Film, der einen oder mehrere Nachfolger hat, bietet sich so eine Vorlage z.B. an, um den Leser direkt zum nächsten Artikel zu leiten. Eigentlich sind dabei keine Grenzen gesetzt, solange die Artikel in der Box inhaltlich irgendwie zueinander passen. Auch regelmäßige Blogs (z.B. Update-Blogs) können solche Vorlagen beinhalten, um zu den letzten bzw. nächsten Blogs zu verlinken. Dafür bietet sich die DPL-Erweiterung an, die aber etwas komplizierter ist und erst über Spezial:Kontakt beantragt werden muss. ; Beispiele *''Vorlage:Episoden'' im Supernatural Wiki *''Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Filme'' in der Jedipedia ; Hinweis :Aktuell (April 2016) werden Navigations-Vorlagen nicht in der mobilen Ansicht angezeigt. Daher bietet es sich an, auch in eine Infobox eine kleine „Navigation“ einzubauen (siehe weiter oben). Weitere Möglichkeiten ; Navigieren mithilfe von Galerien und Bildern :Hierbei wird z.B. bei Bildern mithilfe von |link=SEITENNAME auf eine Seite verlinkt (siehe: Hilfe:Bilder). :Beispiele: Villagers and Heroes Wiki (Navigation mithilfe einer Galerie), Deponia Wiki (Navigation mithilfe von Bildern). Umfrage Eure Meinung zur Sprechstunde kann gerne in die Kommentare geschrieben werden. Der letzte Abschnitt (Weitere Möglichkeiten) kann gerne noch erweitert werden. ---- Kategorie:Zusammenfassung